Crashing Down
by ChocolateCherryGenesis
Summary: Minato Namikaze was the proud husband of Kushina and he was soon-to-be father of a healthy baby boy. Then, everything came crashing down around him. "Things . . . weren't supposed to be like this . . ."


**Story** : Crashing Down

**Disclaimer** : I don't own _Naruto_.

**Author** : ChocolateCherryGenesis

**Summary** : Minato Namikaze was the proud husband of Kushina and he was soon-to-be father of a healthy baby boy. Then, everything came crashing down around him. "Things . . . weren't supposed to be like this . . ."

**Written** : Sunday, April 15, 2012

**Published** : Sunday, April 15, 2012

**Author's Note** : I know that some of the more recent chapters of _Naruto_ explain in detail exactly what happened the night of Kyuubi's attack, but this is what I pictured it to be like. I was just bored for a little while and wrote this, so don't expect perfection. There's some spoilers, so beware. Enjoy!

* * *

**One Shot**

Crashing Down

* * *

_A life sacrificed, a village saved. A blond-haired man who would die for the sake of his Precious People. A orphaned newborn son who would one day make him proud._

* * *

Shadows fell around the Leaf Village as a man stood solemnly on top of Hokage Tower. His diamond-like blue eyes looked with determination into the distance, seeing a great beast that no sane man would ever dare to resist.

But he was the Forth Hokage, and it was his own village that the monster was targeting. It was his own people that it was threatening. Therefore, even if the attempt cost him his life, he must stop that creature.

Unlike the other hundreds of ninja currently fighting the Nine-Tailed Fox, the man held in his hands not a weapon, but a white bundle. His eyes glanced down for a moment, and his face saddened. Then he quickly recovered his courage and ran directly for the beast.

Minato rushed forward at unimaginable speeds, the tree boughs around him filled with retreating ninja, dying the night sky green and blue with their standard-issue green jackets and blue trousers. As he passed his hundreds of loyal ninja on his way to the beast, his predecessor the Third Hokage did as commanded and continued to call the nin back to the village.

This fight would be one versus one.

Minato's hair ruffled forward as he suddenly stopped in front of the beast. He moved his bundle from his protective place between his arms with Minato's head bowed over it into a one-armed hold, rushing through seals with his right arm. _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram._ "Summoning no Jutsu!" He shouted, slamming his hand onto the muddy earth.

Foreign characters surrounded the earth around his hand, and then a large poof of smoke appeared. Fading away, the smoke left behind Minato standing on the head of a large Toad whose size was only rivaled by the Nine-Tailed Fox itself.

The Kyuubi turned to look at his newest enemy, his eyes narrowing as he caught sight of the blond-haired Yellow Flash of Konoha, it's canine head far above even the tallest of ancient trees surrounding the Leaf Village.

The Fox's mouth twisted into a wicked grin, confident in his own invincibility. No ninja had managed to even scratch him. What was this little human trying to pull? There was nothing any of them could do. They would all die soon enough.

But Minato's determination did not waver. He again looked down at the white bundle with sadness, pulling the white sheet aside to reveal bright blue eyes underneath it-bright blue eyes the exact same shade as the pair peering into them. Reflected in them was a man who had a great deal taken from him all at once, and was now giving away even more. A man who was losing everything.

Minato paused, speaking for the first time in a long while. "I'm so, so sorry, my son," He said, placing his hand on his son's head and ruffling his hair.

It seemed so large compared to the newborn . . .

"I'm placing a burden on you I would not wish even on my worst enemy. Your destiny is changed, my son. But I am confident that you will bear this burden and become even more powerful. Protect this village, Naruto. Protect it with every fiber of your being. After all, I can expect nothing less from the son of the Forth Hokage."

Minato took a moment of weakness to hold his son tightly, closing his eyes as he imagined what his son's life would be like-as he imagined what he was doing to his son's future at that moment.

"Things . . . weren't supposed to be like this . . ."

Then Minato stood up straight, his eyes flickering with unshed tears and his mouth twitching with unspoken cries. He placed his son down and flashed through complex seals that would leave even his old sensei Jiraya confused, using the secret art of the people of his wife Kushina-who was deceased as of ten minutes ago. He paused and flung both hands forward, light shining to blind everyone around.

When it cleared, neither Kyuubi nor Minato were standing there. The Toad Boss Summon gently moved the bundled infant into his large hands and jumped toward the Leaf Village, leaving the orphaned boy at the gates of the Village, where the Third Hokage was waiting for them.

Naruto would have to wait fifteen long years before he realized who his father and mother were. He would be hated by his own village for holding the Nine-Tailed Fox prisoner inside the Seal, and he would be lonely. His own best friend would abandon the Leaf Village and become his worst enemy. His sensei would be murdered. His Village would be torn almost completely apart.

But Naruto would live on. He would continue to protect his Precious People and follow his Ninja Way. He would help rebuild his Village, he would become even more legendary than his own father, and he would save even other ninja villages. No, his destiny was not to be lonely. After all, he would be the Seventh Hokage. His first student Konohamaru would become the Eighth Hokage, and he would raise his own son to become the Ninth.

Naruto would become the hero of the world, smiling and surrounded by friends.

* * *

_The End_

_Please Review_


End file.
